ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House Movie Credits
Here are the credits for The Loud House Movie. Opening Credits Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies present In association with Amblin Partners Skydance Animation China Movie Media Group Participant Media and Alibaba Pictures An Amblin Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company Production "THE LOUD HOUSE MOVIE" Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Kyle Marshall Darin McGowan and Amanda Rynda Produced by Karen Malach Steven Spielberg and Tuck Tucker Executive Producers Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Mary Parent Michael Rubiner Co-Directed by Jessica Borutski Miguel Puga Screenplay by Jonathan Aibel Josh Appelbaum Glenn Berger Doria Biddle Ron Birnbach Richard Gitelson Jonathan Greenberg Holly Huckins Michael Kramer Catherine Lieuwen Rachel Lipman André Nemec Joseph Purdy Lane Raichert Ford Riley Jonathan Rosenthal Story by Eric Acosta Craig Bartlett Sammie Crowley Jacob Fleisher Kyle Marshall Darin McGowan Bob Mittenthal Michael Rubiner Karla Sakas Jeff Sayers Alec Schwimmer Gloria Shen Sheela Shrinivas Kevin Sullivan Alan J. Van Dyke Whitney Wetta Based on the Characters and Television Series Created by Chris Savino Supervising Producers Craig Bartlett Rob Renzetti Music by Christophe Beck Ramin Djawadi and Alan Silvestri Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Edited by John Carnochan Production Designer Ilana Morgan Schwartz Art Directors Devin Crane Dima Malanitchev Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan Production Manager Sean Gantka Casting by Mary Hidalgo Cast Janice Kawaye as Legion Loud Catherine Taber as Lori Loud, Katherine Mulligan Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Zach, Lindsay Sweetwater Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Lani Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud, Liam, Margo Roberts Chris Pratt as Maximus Vice Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr., Tad, Hunter Spector, Police Officer #1, Waiter Jill Talley as Rita Loud, Claudette, Griselda Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride Isabella Alvareza as Ronnie Anne Santiago Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Alan Ruck as Tetherby John DiMaggio as Flip, Chunk, Mr. Grouse, Edward Moore/Edwin Doug Rockwell as himself Michelle Lewis as herself Gary Anthony Williams as the Manager Jeff Bennett as the Park Ranger Tobin Bell as Lucy's New Voice Christopher Lloyd as the Harvester Fred Tatasciore as the Exterminator, Police Officer #3 Amanda Leighton as Linka Loud Seth Green as Loki Loud Sean Astin as Loni Loud Greg Cipes as Luke Loud Rob Paulsen as Lane Loud Adam Devine as Lynn Loud Dylan/Chills as Lars Loud Dee Bradley Baker as Leif Loud, Lexx Loud, Leon Loud, Schmitty, Astronaut Tom Kenny as Levi Loud Jackie Buscarino as Loan Loud Kate Upton as Liena Loud Olivia Olson as Lyra Loud Kristen Schaal as Libby Loud Natalie Palamides as Lacey Loud Reignbothorror as Lupa Loud Bindi Irwin as Lina Loud Rachel McAdams as Londey Loud Gillian Anderson as Levy Loud Alyson Stoner as Sam Sharp Pamela Adlon as Tabby Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey Kari Wahlgren as Maggie Fred Willard as Albert Loud Ethan Mora as Rocky Spokes Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes Amanda McCann as Giggles Haley Tju as Stella Ashley Johnson as Paige Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco, Silas Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain, Haiku Marlow Barkley as Sasha Parsa Montezari as Amir Thurop van Orman as Winston Tom Holland as Benny Cristina Vee as Roxanne Maile Flanagan as Amy Chrissy Cannone as Diane Kelly Jean Brugley as Maya Cree Summer as Paula Richard Steven Horvitz as Joey, Chaz, Skippy & David Maddy Taylor as Dana, Chinah Rachel MacFarlane as Whitney Laura Bailey as Becky Romi Dames as Jackie Alex Ryan as Fiona Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Miguel Ariel Fournier as Mandee Jeff Goldblum as Lori's Boss Benedict Cumberbatch as Leni's Boss Lala Sloatman as Leni's co-worker Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger, Bill Buck, Norm Jeff Dunham as Luan's Mentor, Walter, Peanut, José Jalapeño on a Stick, Bubba J, Sweet Daddy Dee, Melvin the Superhero Guy, Achmed the Dead Terrorist Brad Garrett as Lynn's Mob Boss Chris Hemsworth as Ace Savvy Bear Grylls as Rip Hardcore Tara Strong as Great Grandma Harriet Dr. Phil as Lola's Psychiatrist Karsyn Elledge as Bobbie Fletcher Sirena Irwin as Dr. J Alina Foley as Cristina Blake Bertrand as Flat Tire Mason Vaughan as Papa Wheelie Caitlin Carmichael as Kat Hannah Nordberg as Mollie Daran Norris as Burpin' Burger narrator Wayne Brady as Harold McBride Michael MacDonald as Howard McBride, Astronaut's Boss Sumalee Montano as Maria Santiago Yvette Nicole Brown as Mayor Davis Sirena Irwin as Ms. Dimartino Jennifer Coolidge as Myrtle Susanne Blakeslee as Ms. Agnes Johnson Angela Mathora as Ms. Shrinivas Jan Jones as Corinne Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Wilbur Huggins Jack Griffo as Blake Bradley/Tristan Mateus Ward as Hank Wilbur Zaldivar as Hawk Daniel Divenere as Chandler McCann Jace Norman as Steak Stankco Cooper Barnes as Stan Stankco Mindy Sterling as Dr. Shuttleworth, Officer Schoffner Lewis Lovhaug as Marty Darklordjadow1 as News Station Narrator Rob Gavagan as News Man Tucker Mark Dice as News Reporter #2 Josh Strider as Weatherman Chris Lee Moore as Sports Newscaster Alpha Jay as Police Officer #2 Matthew Patrick as Interviewee #1 Kevin Smith as Himself Gordon Ramsay as Himself Christina Wilson as Herself Marshmello as Himself Second Part of the Credits Animation Production by Nickelodeon Feature Animation and Rough Draft Feature Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisors Tarek Elaydi Jason Reeves Overseas Animation Director Don Spencer Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Creative Consultant Mark Simon Visual Development Head of Visual Development Ryan Meinerding Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisor Luis Mejía Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Sunny Apinchapong Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Max Boas Jayee Borcar Pascal Campion Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Guillaume Fesquet Natalie Franscioni-Karp Todd Gibbs Kory Heinzen Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Mike Inman Samantha Kallis Bill Kaufmann Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Dominique R. Louis Steve Lowtwait Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Armand Serrano J. Michael Spooner Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Jeff Turley Story Head of Story Maxwell Atoms Story Supervisor Jason Katz Storyboard Artists Ed Baker Violaine Briat Bob Camp Ari Castleton Stephen deStefano Diem Doan Derek Drymon Steven E. Gordon Tim Hodge Sarah Johnson Kaz Mike Kazaleh Jordan Koch Jorgen Klubien Larry Leker Steve Lowtwait Duncan Marjoribanks Darin McGowan Zac Moncrief Brian Morante Lancast Mota Joe Nicolosi Jean Okada Marc Perry Dominic Polcino John Pomeroy Miguel Puga Chris Reccardi Katie Rice Eric Robles Jordan Rosato Tom Sito Andy Suriano C. Miles Thompson Gary Trousdale Henry Valdez Frans Vischer Vincent Waller Paul Watling Additional Storyboard Artists Joe Horne Mitch Schauer Kathy Carr Storyboard Revisionists Jared Morgan Jordan Koch Lauren Patterson Diem Doan Concept Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Senior Character Designer Mitch Schauer Character Designers Ruben Aquino Chris Battle Geefwee Boedoe Peter Emmerich Daniel Haskett Craig Kellman Kat Ketchum Todd Oman Marc Perry C. Raggio IV Eric Robles Tony Siruno Jerry Suh Andy Suriano Junpei Takayama Philippe Tilikete Additional Character Designer Jordan Koch Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers David King Jared Mogan Miguel Gonzalez Lance Falk Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Lynna Blankenship Chris Bolden Paul Castro Andy Chen Daniel Chiu Edgar Duncan Phil Hayes Jabu Henderson Samuel Ho Trevor Johnson T.J. Kim Young Kim Maria Mariotti Kevin Moore Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Javier Pineda Charles Ragins Gerald Clifford Rey Justin Thompson Christopher Tsirgiotis Rene Vega Ian Wilcox Layout Layout Supervisors Rasoul Azadani Jean-Christophe Poulain Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Character and Prop Layout Artists James P. Alles Robert Crawford Alfred Cruz Mick de Falco Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Clive Hutchings Cynthia Ignacio James Keefer Matt Lee Julio Leon Hamilton Lewis Gary Mouri Mark Mulgrew Robert J. St. Pierre Chris Stover Allen Tam George Villaflor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Background Layout Artists Timothy Barnes Edgar Duncan Gene Goldstein Larry Murphy Ashley Kliment Jerry Suh Layout Consultant Gil Zimmerman Workbook Workbook Lead James Beihold Workbook Artist Edward Ghertner Workbook Consultant Rasoul Azadani Background Background Supervisors Sunny Apinchapong Doug Ball Natalie Franscioni-Karp Background Leads Barry Atkinson Emil Mitev Raymond Zibach Background Painters Hallie Wilson Michal Wright-Ward Lauren Patterson Kari Casady Jerry Suh Background Consultant Kathy Altieri Color Key Color Key Supervisor Luis Mejía Color Key Artists Sadie Figueroa Lauren Patterson Character Animation Supervising Character Animator James Baxter Lead Character Animators Darlie Brewster Jeffrey P. Johnson John Pomeroy Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Steven Wahl Character Animators Jared Beckstrand Sandro Cleuzo Bob Davies Robert Espanto Domingo Russ Edmonds Rick Farmiloe Eric Goldberg Steven Pierre Gordon Jay Jackson Mario J. Menjivar Jamie Oliff Pierre Perifel Chris Sauve Bruce W. Smith Chris Wahl Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames Rough Inbetweeners Bronwen Barry Casey Coffey Todd Jacobsen Clean-up Animation Lead Clean-up Animators Jennifer Brisson Emily Jiuliano Stephen Palmer Trevor Tamboline Marianne Tucker Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Kathleen M. Bailey Kendra Baxter Aidan Flynn Debbie Forster June Fujimoto Millet Henson Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Philip Sung Dan Tanaka Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Lead Inbetween Animators Mike Demur Jan Naylor Inbetween Animators Kayn Garcia Keiko Watanabe Hiromasa Yonebayashi Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Visual Effects Leads Peter DeMund Yancy Lindquist Brice Mallier David Tidgwell Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Steven Fahey Alex Gatsis David Lipton Ali Ries Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Visual Effects Layout Artists John Dillon David Lee Brice Mallier Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate John Allan Armstrong John Bermudes Bob Bennett Allen Blyth Brent Boggs Felipe Cerdán John Dillon Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Al Holter Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Susanna Luck Dan Lund David Lyons Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield John MacFarlane David Mildenberger Rodd Miller Mark Myer Kevin O'Neil Masa Oshiro Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Phillip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Visual Effects Clean-up Animator Dietz Toshio Ichishita Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Kuniko Yano Visual Effects Consultants Scott F. Johnston David Prescott Compositing Compositing Lead Claire Williams Compositing Artists Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano CGI Animation CG Leads Rex Grignon Jason Schleifer CG Asset Lead Alex Cheparev CG Modeling Artists Stefan Bredereck Guillaume Champagne Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis Adam Klein Dirk Mauche Dominic Piché Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie Yoshiya Yamada CG Texturing Artists Stefan Bredereck Eric Cowan Grahame Curtis CG Rigging Artists Stefan Bredereck Grahame Curtis Andrew Ritchie CG Layout Lead Chris Stover CG Layout Artists Francis Bernard Ummi Gudjonsson Alexandre Ménard Dominic Piché Robert Rioux Andrew Ritchie CG Animation Lead Brent M. Bowen CG Animators William Arance Chad Cole Grahame Curtis Harry Eisenstein Steven Fahey Peter Gend Ed Ghertner David Hansen Adam Klein Antoine Moulineau Andrew Ritchie Jonah West CG Lighting Lead Hanzhi Tang CG Lighting Artists Jonathan Alenskas Francis Bernard Andy Chen Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Tibor Kovacs Saurabh Maurya Dan Mayer Alexandre Ménard Antoine Moulineau Geoff Pedder Richard Pritchard Chris Ryan Yoshiya Yamada CG Compositing Lead Saurabh Maurya CG Compositing Artists Stefan Bredereck Austin Hiser Tibor Kovacs Michael Ralla Til Strobl CG Visual Effects Lead Mark Edwards CG Visual Effects Artists Stefan Bredereck Romain Buignet Ummi Gudjonsson Robert Rioux Jonah West Yoshiya Yamada CG Visual Effects Animators Stefan Bredereck Andy Chen Christian Evans Todd Sheridan Perry CG Technical Direction Lead Balazs Kiss CG Technical Directors Ummi Gudjonsson Grant Vicklund CG Rendering Lead Antoine Moulineau CG Rendering Artists Roberto Clochiatti Benjamin Jones Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead Mark Allen Henley Scene Planners Thomas Baker Dennis Bonnell Annamarie Costa Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Richard T. Sullivan Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Lead Sarah Jane-King Digital Ink & Paint Markup Lisa Leonardi-Knight Digital Ink & Paint Artists David Karp Teri McDonald Beth S. Morris Digital Ink & Paint Checker Makiko Yamanaka Animation Check Animation Check Lead Gina Bradley Animation Checkers William Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans George "Bingo" Ferguson Chuck Gefre Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Helen O'Flynn Justin Schultz Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Final Check Final Check Lead Pat Sito Final Checkers Dennis Bonnell Misoon Kim Helen O'Flynn Jam Filled Entertainment Crew Animation Production by Jam Filled Entertainment Producers Jamie LeClaire Phil LaFrance Kyle MacDougall Robert Anderson Jennifer Hill Sean McAlear Brian Lynch Executive Producers Marianne Culbert Stephen Gallop Steven Hecht Kallan Kagan Supervising Producer Jane Sobol Head of 2D Animation Production Victoria Coulthart Head of CG Production Stephen Gallop CG Supervisors Evgeny Berbasov Phil Bonner Technical Supervisor Matt Collie Editors Matt Ahrens Gavin Ebedes Adam Garner Ryan Hanson Assistant Editors Michele Klaponski Jerrad Pulham Production Designer Chi Woo Park Art Directors Boris Andreev Andy Ng Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Steve Daye Storyboard Artists Myke Bakich Bram Cayne Ian Cherry Trevor Hierons Dipesh Mistry Visual Development & Design Character Designers Mark Anthony Rupy Bhogal Peter Lee Mark Mohamed Chris Makerewich Andy Ng Balaji Santhanam Elva Wang Andrew Woodhouse Concept Artists Mark Anthony Mark Mohamed Rachelle Reyes Prop Designers Rupy Bhogal Mark Mohamed Chris Makerewich Andy Ng Set Designers Mark Anthony Rupy Bhogal Mark Mohamed Chris Makerewich Andy Ng Elva Wang CG Matte Painters Alexandra Kavalova Peter Lee Visual Development Artists Andy Ng Elva Wang Layout 2D Layout Supervisor Ewart Cameron Posing Supervisors Ray Ocampo Brad Sales 2D Layout and Posing Artists Francesca Falcioni Norm DeRepentigny Jacqueline Taylor Reita Chaiupiak Weiwei Chan Jackie Chen Rio Alexander Koeswan Noor Abou-Seido CG Layout Supervisor Paul Anderson CG Layout Leads Mike Helmer Paul Kohut CG Layout Artists Bruno Amezcua Matthew Bilton Taiwon Choi Trina Dasgupta Joshua Fraiman Jean Pilotte James Schryer Andrew Smith Parag Sorte Michelle Tang Cat Wideman Final CG Layout Lead Piero D'Aloisio Final CG Layout Artists Leo Li Shaun O'Reilly Ferryanto Tantono Yingjie Zhan Modeling & Rigging Modeling & Rigging Supervisor Mike Carnovale Modeling & Rigging Lead Ian Kim Rigging Development Lead Patrick Pautler Modeling Artists Mark Ainslie Andrew Bonar Lucas Brownell Max Brown Trenton Cassamalli Cesar Dacol, Jr. Jerome Herman Bruce Hiley Sarah Jargstorf Diane Kim Matt Lewis Jessie Milne Hajime Miyasaka Christoph Schoch Andrew Shyshko Rak Tafarodi Celso Teixeira Erik Vanhorn Rigging Artists Mark Ainslie Max Brown Chih-Chieh Hsu Matt Lewis Arturo Martin Jessie Milne Patrick Pautler Wil Petrie Roman Rajbhandari Louis Vottero Look Development Look Development Director Aaron Webster 2D Texture Lead Julio Del Hierro 2D Textures and Graphics Artists Alexi Chabane Irwin Gamalinda Hong-Mao "Jeff" Lin Andy Ng Kelvin Tam Environment and Foliage Lead Aadel Forootan Environment and Foliage Artists Michael Bahadoor Phil Bredehoeft Alexi Chabane Christopher Derewianko Simeon Anthony Remedios Andrew Shyshko Hair and Cloth Supervisor Aaron Webster Hair and Cloth Artists Ryan Cromie Zelda Dufgran Irwin Gamalinda Kosta Lavrinuk Hong-Mao (Jeff) Lin Trevor Morgan Noppakhao Nakarmdee Asmara Nayyar Andy Ng Michael Zaplotny Engineering Engineering Production Manager Daniel A. Murray Engineering Supervisor Rob Burton Engineers Reza Abolmolouk Nicholas Anderson Matt Collie James Deschenes Josh Fuller Vicken Mavlian Mmarkus Ng Kym Watts Animation 2D Animation Director Mark Woodcox 2D Animation Supervisors Brendan Lyon Hyeyoung Ryu Justin Siles Dan Goulet James Woods 2D Animators Scott Lewis Rebecca Greenwood Noor Abou-Seido Adam Aubin Alex Brown Holly Christie Daniel Cossette Brad Erickson Ben Ford Caroline Gelinas Steve Moore Shawna Schwenzer Kaelan Shepley Amanda Teske Adam Thauvette Ryan Wright Miranda Brewer Neil Hunter Stevenson Padmore Sabine Ng Ching Christine Coulthard Melissa Courville Allison Erickson Jenn Hagman Danielle Klassen Samanatha Leggatt Dylan Lincez Kleeven Metellus Bradley Weaver CG Animation Director Patrice Berube CG Animation Supervisor Sushant Dholakia Lead CG Animators Dianna Basso Sushant Dholakia Tara Donovan Scott Heatherley CG Animators Derek Arthurs Adam Beck Jordan Benning Joshua "AD" Brown Renee Brunton Jenna Byun Dennis Michael Chan Terry Dankowych Matthew Frigault Doug Gandy Bill Giggie Brandon Gilbert Kerie Green Kristin Handley Brandon Harris Tom Henderson Beatrice Imrie Winona Janega Jubey Jose Druv Joshi Patrick Lafrance Matthew Lajoie Chang Sik Lee Kim Leow Heather McCann Pat Rhodes Spence Robinson Brad Semple Subhankar Sen Mike Shiell Ki Eun Suh Danny Testani Daniel Theriault Charls Thomas Yevgen Timoshin Adam Trout Christian Valenzuela Brad Willis Mary Yang Joe Yeh Jessica Zanetti Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisors Bret Culp Warren Lawtey Brian Smeets Visual Effects Lead Tyson Groth Visual Effects Artists Dean Blaser Michael Sun Visual Effects Animators Dan Elder Adam Fitzgerald Chris Graf Andrew LeBlanc Brian Paquette Karen Smith Lighting & Compositing Lighting Supervisor Ryan T. Smith Compositing Supervisor Steven Mark Chen Lighting & Compositing Lead Simon Fung Key Lighting Artist Sean Montgomery Lighting & Compositing Artists Belma Abdicevic Comyar Aghdam Gal Anafi Bruno Amezcua Cory Chambers Steve Chen Rob Dale Erini Fahim Josh Fraiman Justin Goran Sama Izhar Keren Kurtz Ruby Lee Tony Linka Bryan Luren Kevin McBride Marg McGhie Sean Montgomery Ravi Patel Zebulon Pike Kevin Rostant Amal Marie Samuel Olive Sam Daniel Santana Balaji Santhanam Felipe Siem Joseph Soloway Daniel St-Amant Nasheet Zaman 2D Compositing Artists Michael Morris Alistair Murphy Annie Feng Cédric Lavergne Background Background Supervisor Jovana Vermette Background Artists Sarah Barbary Francesca Falcioni Jason Tsang Mayrhosby Yeoshen Scene Assembly Scene Assembly Supervisor Teodoro Ciarla Scene Assemblers Rebecca Greenwood Ron Robinson Susan Latreille Elmira Solo-Paquette Kristopher Young Character and Shot Finaling Character Finaling Imran Awan Jesse Barnett Robert Caputi Scott Edelman Chris Evans Ferryanto Tantono Michelle Tang Shot Preparation and Finaling James Austin Jesse Barnett Adam Black Allanlee Calder Piero D'Aloisio Chris Evans Production Management Production Supervisor Victoria Coulthart Production Coordinators Alex Habbouche Meg Dryden Production Managers Scott Stiller Rebecca Swift Sarah Williams Assistant Production Managers Tracy Blagdon Sarah Mousseau Lauren Talbot Production Assistant Alex Keerma Production Accountant Daniel Carter Production Finance Manager Senthuran Thayalan Production Finance Director Brent Leonard Post Production Post Production Supervisor Alan Kennedy Post Production Assistants Travis Gagne Ryan Quaglia Technical Development Lead Technical Director Matt Collie Technical Directors Howie Cassidy Alf Kraus Max Lafrance Daniel Lee David Su Pipeline Supervisor Robert Pringle Pipeline Technical Directors Nicholas Anderson Kym Watts Render Manager David Fix Rendering Software Engineer Juhyun Daniel Lee Rendering Supervisor Sean Macrate Rendering Artists Nicole Frankie Ken Rath David Speare Render Wranglers Jeff Klug Victoria Mothersill David Sushi Database Development Avi Katz Software Support Matt Collie Software Development Matt Collie Juhyun Daniel Lee Lana Melnichuk Yungsiow Yang Production Software Development Christopher Crocetti Avi Katz Production Software Manager Dave Sullivan Production Engineers Reza Abolmolouk Nicholas Anderson Mark Bodanis Raymond Corbett James Deschenes Kartik Hariharan Alf Kraus Cris Kovacs Vicken Mavlian Markus C. Ng Nevil Sidhwa Information Technology Information Technology Director Kevin LéHoux Systems Engineers Simon Chang John Hickson Jeff Klug Joey Wray Systems Support Jordan Baboolal Victoria Mothersill Rongjin Zhou Systems Administrators Mark Ryan Damian Upton Senior Systems Administrator David Fix Systems Architect John Hickson Production Technology Lead Simon Chang Production Technology Support Mark Ryan RJ Zhou Vice President of Technology Rob Burton Vice President of Infrastructure & Training Terry Dale Head of Finance and Business Development Jeff Young Human Resources Manager Senthuran Thayalan Projects Analysis Daniel Carter Michelle Schuster Executive in Charge of Production Mark L. Walker Yowza! Animation Crew Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Sara Kamen Liz Rondolet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Caroline Hung Chris Land Storyboard Revisionist Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Posing Lead Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Artists Rich Dannys Jennifer Chiu Loughlin Dyer Robin Hermann Kenji Iwata Nick Kesler Andie Manzanares Ryan Small Doug Tam Vincent Vassallo Peter Ventura Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor David Jenkins Animators Eric Martucci Baret Sarmazian Amir Avni Olivia LaFlamme Darryl Bisson Stephen Cane Damian Czerniakiewicz Edric Daguio Mike Demur Joshua Hart Michael Lee Huerto Kalvin Kulz Adam Massicotte Sean McDowell Michael Pjawka Victor Preto Ricardo Regalado Shane Root Katia Savelieva Ayan Sengupta Nikoo Sharifi Neilizza Silva Alexandra Stepanov Qi Zhang Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Artists Carmina Castillo Vladan Ignatovich Taikun Kambashi Kim Linn Sam Ma Elena Quarta Meg Simmons Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Angeline Bouvier Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Digital Production Scene Planning Artists Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Jack Carr Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Systems Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Ty Hudecki Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Raphael Friess Lilly Tran Gaby Ventura Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production Coordinator Sally Walker Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Finance Assistance T.E.A.M. Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Titmouse Canada Crew Additional Animation Production by Titmouse Canada Supervising Producers Ben Kalina Chris Prynoski Shannon Prynoski Producers Kevin Gamble PeeDee Shindell Animation Director Mike Carlo Animators Richard Talmey Alexi Ansell Courtney Garvin Jeremy Hopkins Ashley Jin Kim Ben Ling Graydon Luterbach Jennifer Seah Aaron Bouthillier Ron Crown Khylin Woodrow Sarah Naomi Baker Jake Clark Melissa Delamar Rayna Desjarlais Holly Giesbrecht Andy Greiling Kengo Ito Choom Lam Wayne-Michael Lee May Wa Leng Ben Meinhardt Denis Moric Janell Natekar Biancca Ozawa Luke Smith Tzanko Tchangov Christian White Background Artists Kyle Balluff Lillian Lai Lou Papa Sterling Richter Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks CEO/President/Executive Producer Clint Eland Supervising Producer Marianne Culbert Producer Chantal Ling Executive in Charge of Production Jerry Popowich Head of Studio Jefferson Allen Animation Director Megan Ferguson Art Director Shi Chang Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Robb Pratt Lead Storyboard Artist Becky Cassady Storyboard Artists Troy Adomitis Tom Bernardo Christian Larocque Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Additional Storyboard Artists Derek Bond Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Storyboard Artist Cindy Banks Morrow Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jason Armstrong Clayton McKenzie Morrow Storyboard Revisionists Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Kataneh Vahdani Design Character Design Supervisor Steve Lambe Lead Character Designer Jose Zelaya Senior Character Designer Erika Worthylake Character Designers Jordan Voth Darren Ward Additional Character Designer Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Character Designer Kevin Pawlak Background Design Supervisor Colin Stimpson Background Designers Barry Atkinson Melissa Suber Christopher Tsirgiotis Dave Williams Visual Development Supervisor Kenny Thompkins Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Layout Lead Paul Felix Layout Artists Ralph Sosa Dave Williams Builds & Rigging Builds & Rigging Supervisor Rob Buchanan Builds & Rigging Artists Kyle Vermette Rachel Perrier Greer McNally Derek Bond Animation Animation Supervisor Collin Tsandilis Animators Barry Atkinson Becky Cassady Mike Inman Steve Lambe Jessie Moore Chris Marcon Katja Plazonja Lauren Witt Dharyan Wright Matt Friesen Jordan Dangerfield Erica Staples Alex Wang Hannah Hamelin Brian Grzech Brittany Whittington Sara Boix Grau Dan Mitchell Jordier Roomer Animation Revisionists Diane Lepage Stephen Harding Scott Lewis Jessie Moore Collin Tsandilis Background Background Supervisors Barry Atkinson Ruben Hickman Kenny Thompkins Background Artists Troy Adomitis Jason Armstrong Tom Bernardo Derek Bond Christian Larocque Cindy Banks Morrow Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Calvin Suggs Kataneh Vahdani Dave Williams Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up Artists Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Clean-up Animator Debbie Forster Inbetween Artist Rudi Bloss Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Shawn Pyke Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists Bob Bennett Jeff Howard Kevin O'Neil Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Visual Effects Animators Todd Faux Matthew Timms Dan McNaughton Visual Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia Van Shirvanian Compositing Compositing Supervisor Allen Tam Compositing Artist Michelle Labonté CGI Animation CG Supervisor Mark Donald CG Animation Leads David Couchariere Carlos Puértolas CG Animator Daniel Tynan Production Production Manager Christie Cameron Production Coordinator Sarah Laight Production Assistant Kevin MacDonald Atomic Cartoons Crew Additional Animation Production by Atomic Cartoons Chief Creative Officer Trevor Bentley President Jenn McCarron Head of Production Kramer Hoehn Creative Director Rob Davies Director of Business Affairs Rob Simmons Builds Builds Supervisor Samuel Alkaitis Builds Coordinator Jamie Vander Mey Lead Builds Artist Mila Anctil Builds Artists Léa Morinville M. Rory Campbell Ewan Green Graham Peterson Jack Yen Ryan Brandow Shawna Maunchline Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Animation Animation Coordinator Ian Bock Animators Bridget Erickson Erik Boismier Justin Lovell Katie Judson Lubke Seid Maria Vasquez Natalie Poitrkowski Regan Greenwood Chris Chan Effects and Compositing Effects and Compositing Supervisor Daniel Fung Lead Effects Artist Israël Delage Effects Artists Dan Larg Elisa Iacobucci Jeremy Rillorta Compositing Artists Mike Deines Darren Bachynski Kelvin Leung Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Carmen Wong Technology Junior Editor Luc Perrault Head of Technology Rachit Singh Information Technology Manager Hanoz Elavia Harmony Pipeline Technical Director Miguel Martinez Boulder Media Crew Additional Animation Production by Boulder Media Animation Directors Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animators Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Supervisor Borja Chicarro Compositing Artists Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Birdo Studio Crew Additional Animation Production by Birdo Studio Executive Producers Luciana Egutti Pablo Muppet Production Coordinator Rachel Fukuda Line Producer Chris Parentoni Producer Janaína de Castro Alves Animation Director Tony Linhares Animation Supervisors Bert Gomez Joe Vaamonde Setup & Rigging Artists Bia Leme Jean Cavalcanti Daniel Caetano Animators Gabe Franklin Gabe Gomez Johnny Bezerra Paola Hiroki Peter Mendez Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Layout Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Romy Garcia Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Background Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Background Artists Jonathan Ayop Darwin Camero Ricardo Francisco Dawn Macute Noel Solis Background Matte Painter Ephraim Sepe Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Alfredo Cantuba Joey Celerio Crisano De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects Inbetweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Lead Dino De Guzman CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producers Kyung-suk Park Gregg Vanzo Overseas Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Layout Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Canuck Honjyio Hyundai Young Kim Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Sunyook Miskioso Jung Hyundai Sheong Suchli Sunyoom Gregg Sunyoomio Suasion Syuejoon Lium Miller Vanzco Lium Raymond Vanzco Syria Sheong Zhaun Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Sukkyu Kim Jae Bok Lee Sang Kyun Shin Hee Man Yang Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Hyunju Ahn Young Sook Byun Myoung Sook Cha Su Mee Cho Yoon Min Cho Byung Choon Choi Hayan Choi Munsuk Choi Young Dal Choi Myunghee Do Syuoon Heong Uyijoon Heong Jyuioon Jin Heong Young Jin Heong Heong Raymond Heong Eunbong Jang Seong Hee Jang Hye Jin Jeong Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Kyu Haw Jo Mee Sun Jo Hinjyun Jung Sook Taek Jung Young Mi Jung Sunyi Jyuioon Chul Kang Kyung Wook Kang Min Kyung Kang Soo Jung Kang Duk Hoo Kim Eueyoon Jin Kim Hyung Jung Kim Hyung Tae Kim Kijin Kim In Ho Kim Jae Young Kim Joon Sik Kim Jong Sang Kim Mal Sook Kim Mihee Kim Sukgyu Kim Sun Kyu Kim Sun Young Kim Sung Hoon Kim Syukioon Kim Yoo Sung Kim Young Nam Kim Sunyook Kimbo Syueio Kong Hyuk Joong Kwon Byung Hwa Lee Changho Lee Ho Sik Lee Jonghuk Lee Kun Lee Soojin Lee Sun Jae Lee Yunjung Lee Lin Jeong Lium Suykoon Lium Mi Kyung Myung Eun Young Park Jungwoo Park Kyung Sook Park Sung Hye Park Tae Hyun Park Keumja Ryu Kun Ha Shin Ki Soung Jin Syuejoon Hyejoon Vanzco Yujion Jin Vanzco Yong Bae Won Kyu Dae Yeon Sung Hee Yim Seung Jin Yoo Mi Sun Yoon Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Heads of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sungsoon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators Soojung Ahn Sunhee Ahn Kyungsun Bae Kap Soo Baek Mi Yeon Bang Sil Hee Bang Jung Won Byun Mee Jin Cha Hye Jin Cho Mee Ra Cho Mijung Cho Namhee Cho Yangsook Cho Dae Kwon Choi Myung Shim Choi Yeonyeol Choi Lee Sang Eun Hyunrim Ha Mi Jin Han Eun Ju Hwang Ji Yeon Hwang Sooyoung Hwang Kyunghee Jang Kyungsoon Jeon Misun Jeon Aeh Kyung Jeong Mee Jung Jeong Young Sil Jeong Eun Ju Ji Moon Sun Jo Hyun Mi Jung Eun Joo Jung Younghee Jung Jung Ha Kang Meeok Kang So Young Kang Youngmee Kang Bo Min Kim Eun Hee Kim Heeyeon Kim Hyeran Kim Jinah Kim Jin Hee Kim Jin Sook Kim Joo Sik Kim Meeyea Kim Mijin Kim So Yeon Kim Yumee Kim Yeon Joo Koh Bo Young Koo Byungjo Kwon Junghoon Kim Daesoo Lee Hae Kyoung Lee Haw Soon Lee Hye Ryun Lee Hyunhee Lee Mee Sook Lee Sangeun Lee So Hee Lee Sun Mi Lee Yunkyung Lee Hyung Ju Lim Soo Kyoung Lim Mikyung Moon Suksoon Noh Eunmi Oh In Hwa Oh Kyung Ja Oh Ran Kyung Oh Kyu Young Ohn Hee Jeong Park Hyun Joo Park Jung Il Park Junhee Park Yoo Jin Park Eun Young Seo Sukyung Seo Ki Jung Shim Hyun Joo Shin Ji Young Son Mijung Song Min Hwa Song Sun Ok Yoo Jin Young Yu Meehyang Won Minah Yang Jinyoung Yu Sunok Yu Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones Cynthia Neil Knizek David Lee Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Jung Kim-Wolf Hye Ja Kim Sock Hee Kim Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jong Bum Park Animation Technical Directors Woosung Jung Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CGI Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Seung Woo Hong Na Young Kim Hyun Joo Lee Sang Hyuk Oh Eun Ha Park Hyun Joo Park Yeon Suk Ryu Sang Won Seo Sang Keum Shin Jung Hee Yim Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Head of Digital Animation Woosung Jung Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chiefs Hyun Ah Kim Soo Jin Yim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Hye Sun An Ki Nam An Kang Sook Baek Young In Choi Young Sook Hong Nam Young Jeong Ok Seon Jim Nam Young Jung Do Hee Kim Eun Young Kim Hye Sun Kim Jin Hee Kim Kwi Ok Kim Snag Hee Kim Kang Jae Lee Yae Yoon Lee Sang Eun Park Seung Ok Shin Jung Hee Yim Hye Yeop Yoon Seol Hee Yoon Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chiefs So Yeon Choi Kyung Hee Kang Eun Seo Park Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Soo Eun Ahn Eun Soo Ban So Yeon Choi Chung Ran Eum Hyoung Hak Han Sun Young Jang Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Eun Young Lee Mi Young Lee Mee Jin Park Min Jeong Seo Pil Seung Shin Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Jinsung Kim Taejoon Kim Sungwoo Lee Production Staff Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Agatha Sarim Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Sunmi Park Sangkyung Seo Ini Song Animation Animation Directors Jinhyun Choi Jinyul Jang Dongwon Jung Yungwon Jung Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Jinsung Kim Daekwon Lee Sungchan Lee Mikyung Myung Yungsan Park Seung-Woo Yang Ikhwan Yim Kyungwon Yim Layout Artists Jongkwee Bae Yoonkyung Jo Yung-Woon Jo Gabchun Jung Myung-Im Kang Byunghwee Kim Chang-Han Kim Joonchan Kim Seohan Kim Joonsoo Kwon Jihoon Lee Jongdale Lee Kyoochang Lee Kyungsoo Lee Eunghwan Oh Hyunjoo Park Sang-Il Shim Seungwoo Shin Jinchul Yang Kyungwon Yim Key Animators Kyunghyun Baik Aekyung Choi Jinhyun Choi Myungok Eum Jinsoo Hong Insul Hwang Kyungsook Hwang Jinyul Jang Hangduk Jo Jaegyoo Jo Namgil Jo Seungjoon Jung Yongsub Jung Yun-Goo Kang Bongkeun Kim Jaeong Kim Songpil Kim Sunjin Kim Yoonbae Kim Yungki Kim Daekown Lee Eunmi Lee Hyesook Lee Jaedong Lee Kidong Lee Soojong Lee Yangsoo Lee Youngbum Lee Kyungwook Min Mikyung Myung Hyunshik Nam Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Yangho Park Yunghee Shim Seunghoon Yang Jaejin Yoo Jaejin Yoo Kyungsang Yoo Yungtae Yoon Heung-Uk Yum Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animators Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Eunkyung Ahn Minhee Ahn Imjung Choi Sunhee Heo Byungjoon Jun Haesung Kim Hyunjin Kim Seungchul Kim Dong-Gyoo Lee Jinyang Lee Myunghoon Lee Yung Hwan Lee Donghwan Oh Hyunhee Oh Joongho Park Kyungsook Park Yunmee Sung Jung-In Yang Checking Model Checkers Jinhee Choi Hyunja Kang Eunmi Kim Mijung Kim Minyun Lee Sunyung Lee Jaehee Oh Jinmi Park Wooram Shim Jinyung Song Kyungsook Yoo Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Naksoo Choi Chulki Hong Heejung Kim Namgi Kim Heenam Jo Mijung Jun Chulmin Kim Heejung Kim Myungho Kim Namgi Kim Yoojoong Kim Jong-Gook Lee Jinyung Yeo Final Checkers Pilmook Chae Hyowon Choi Yungra Jo Eunhee Jung Seungyong Jung Digital Production Color Stylists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon CG Animators Eddie Jaeil Byun Fatou Gassama Daeguen Hong Minji Kim Jungyoon Yang Hongsun Yoon Ink & Paint Artists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon Compositing Artists Eun-Ah Ha Eunjoo Choi Jinho Heo Joori Jung Gang-Ok Kim Seungwhan Kim Kwanhyung Lee Siwon Lee Yooil Park Jaehyung Won Juhee Yang Sony Pictures Imageworks Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Director Joshua Beveridge Animation Supervisors Chris Bailey Andrew R. Jones Animation Producer Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producers Lydia Bottegoni Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Visual Effects Supervisor David Alexander Smith Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner Heads of Layout Dave Morehead Rich Turner James Williams Head of Animation Dave Burgess Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Stereoscopic 3D Supervisor Layne Friedman Stereoscopic 3D Co-Supervisors Katherine Renee Jones Brian Schumacher Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Ryan Gilleland Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Hyeun Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy R. Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Lead Character Modeler Yun Geuk Kang Senior Character Modeler Helen Duckworth Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Shinya Ishii Luis Labrador Maritza Louis Ryan Saper Richard Suchy Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Shinya Ishii Howard Muzika Steven Rheinfrank Marc Steinberg Lead Modeling Technical Director Eric Sanford Modeling Technical Director Claudio Clemente Character Set-up Character Setup Supervisors Michael Ford Christopher Waegner Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Associate Production Manager Colin de Andrade Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Lachlan Best Sebastien Camrrubi Fabrice Ceugniet Kyudon Choi Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Brian H. Burks John Hood Eyad Hussein Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Joseph M. Harkins Brad A. Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Jaidev Singh Omar Smith Javier Solsona Brian Thompson Layout Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinators Melanie Lowe Jennifer S. Williams Lead Rough Layout Artist Lisa Suzuki Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Vanessa Blair Remi Branon-Maillet Aldo Cruz Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Randolph Lizarda Hiroshi Mori Fred Peci-Evesque Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Nicholas Smolyn Billy Tai Kaiya Telle Robby Wong Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Corey Hels Doug Moore Dani Morrow Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Associate Production Manager Stephanie C. Lee Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Lead Stereo Layout Artists Fausto Estrada Guerrero Farzad Namdjoo Jameson Schultz Stereo Layout Artists Alfredo R. Barcia Shane Bouthillier Tasha Brotherton Rochelle Brown Ben Connor Adam Dunn Adam Ghering Jason Hebert Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Michael Jimenez Brendan Llave Christina Lum David Andrew Maldonado Ellery Ortiz Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Tom Schultz Brittany Wetzel Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Character Animation Leads Mike Beaulieu Nick Starcevic Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jocelyne Ward Jennifer S. Williams Senior Animators Matthew Shepherd Laurent Wach Michael A. Wilson Animators Federico Abib Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Josh Adler Paulie Alam Luiza Alaniz Ana Alvarado Martin Campos Amoros Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla James Baker Ozan Onur Basaldi Andres Bedate Anders J.L. Beer Guillaume Belanger Agustin Ross Beraldi Joshua Beveridge Simon Zizan Black Patrick Blazin Jamaal Bradley Earl Brawley Bailey Brent Simone Andrew Brundisini Emma Cartwright Ben Catmull Daniel Caylor Dominick Cecere Donald K.H. Chan Eddie Chew James Chiang Byung Joo Choi Eric Chou Nicholas St. Clair Jabari Cofer David Gimenez Coronas Juan Couto Jeff Croke James Crossley Jeremy Cummins Joe Darko Tom Davis Pedro de la Llave Sérgio Dias Nathan Dillow Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Mark Farquhar Fernando Franco Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Atsuo Fujiwara Kitty Lai Ching Fung Joe Gearing Bianca Gee Robin George Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet Keenan Goncalves Ryan Gong Steven Pierre Gordon Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Luis Grane Sofia Grigoreva Evelyn Gunawan Meghana Subhash Gupte Laura H. Han Bill Haller Laura H. Han David Han Rhys Hanan Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Derek Henriques David Hernandez Nicole Herr Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Eike Hoppmann Andrew Hudec Jose Mas Huerto Michael Lee Huerto Ethan Hurd Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Seung Hoo Ihm Yuko Ikeda Matthew J. Munn Kevin Jackson Jay Jackson Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Soh-I Jeong Sangyeong Jeong Steven R.V. Johnson Cathy Jones Thanawat Khantrum Gyuhyun Q. Kim Inhwan Kim Hyesook Kim Sumin Kim Inhwan Kim Michael Kimmel Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Matthew Kummer Julius Kwan Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak Sophia Seung Hee Lee Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Eric Lees Daniel Hernandez Leyva Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Fraser Littlejohn Roman Llanos Stein Loetveit Paulo Lombardi Joe Mandia Leandro Martins Kenn McDonald Evan McGowan Nico Mendes Gavin Moran Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Kevin O'Hara Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Joseph Oh Eddy Okba Alex Olea Sam Ortiz Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Zac Overcash Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Stephanie Parker Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Toby Pedersen Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Sean Ari Peterson Jason Petrocelli Rafael Polanczyk Jose Luis Llado Porquer Ali Pournassari Jayson Price Eddie Prickett Chloe Proulx Sinu Raghavan Tim Ranck Victor G. Reano Dylan Reid Mario Richard Joakim Riedinger Andres De Los Rios Trey Roane Daniel A. Rodriguez Guillaume Roux Philip Rudolph Jacobo Pineiro Rumbo Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Adam Sarophim Atsushi Sato Henry Sato Nathaniel Saunders Cody Schiebelbein Rik Schutte P. Kevin Scott Brian Scott Martin Esnaola Scotto Martin Sen Renato Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tatsuyuki Shimada Jia Loon Sim Keith A. Sintay Ryan Sivley Harrison Smith Eulrang Song Hiroya Sonoda Jason Spilchak Nick Starcevic Chad Stewart David Stodolny Chris Su Mark Tan Joseph Taylor Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Takuro Togo Michael Trikosko Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Juan Mi Vadell Carolyn Vale Pepe Valencia Nideep Varghese Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gregory Verreault Sam Verschraegen Roger Vizard Ryo Wakasugi Michael C. Walling James R. Ward Daniel Waters Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Darragh White Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams Jeeyun Won Mikey Wong John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Marcelo Gravina Zanin Juan Diego Zapata Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Shabnam Abbarin Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Mary Elise Elam Colton Fetters Eric J. Flores Jiang Han John R. Hazzard Jonghwan Hwang David Kenley Diana Lee Cris Jurado Marcos Kyle McGinnis Victoria McGowen Kate Nagy Arjun Prasad Namdeo Yafes Sahin Pallav Sharma Nick von Tagen Jean Tsai Roman Volodin Alan Zheng Lighting & Compositing Lighting Supervisor Michael Muir Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Supervisor Orde Stevanoski Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Associate Production Manager Dana Jurcic Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Olivia M. Adams Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Laide Agunbiade Sagar Alodiya Javier Gonzalez Alonso Barry Andres Lin Ayetut Bekah Baik Al Bailey Baljinder Singh Bassi James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Alfred Berger Victor Besse Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Alice Bolwell Jonathan Bot Ouirich Bounthavy Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Robin T. Brown Lori C. Miller Grady Campbell Warwick Campbell Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ho Pong Terry Chan Ricky Cheung Kathy Chi Jean Choi Kelly Christophers Chi-Chang Chu Lester James Chung Jeff Chung Joseph Connery Cedar Connor Traian Constantinescu Bertrand Cordier Alex Corll Thomas Cosolito Nicholas Cross Mike Dalzell Roohi Dash John Davis Jonathan Davis Amy Davis Dennis Davis Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alfonso de la Cruz Brian P. Dean Megan Deane Lisa Deaner Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Thomas Devorsine Caine Dickinson Xiao Dong Christina Drahos Colin Drobnis Kirsten Drummond Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Amy Edwards Marq Faulkner Frank Fieser Luca Fiorentini Brian Fisher Kaitlyn Fox Kyle Fox Toby Gaines Michelle Gao Fabian Garcia Tristam Gieni Phillip Giles Navjit Singh Gill Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Daniela Campos Gomez Jason Gottlieb Natalie Greenhill Harry Gundersen Brian Hanable Todd Hara Jerome S. Hartman Joseph Hayden Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock John Helton Pablo Holcer Yuka Hosomi Karen Hulse Kyle Humphrey Chris Hung Jessica Renee Hwang Soham Neeraj Ingle Thomas Michael Des Jardins Byungkok Dan Jeon Jeffrey J. Johnson Ricky Kang Miku Kayama Farid Khadiri-Yazami Asim Khan Matthew Kiefer Taeyoung Kim Louis Kim Jia Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Dan Knight Jason Koh Dan Kruse Solene Kubler Satbir Singh Kukreja Wing Kwok Pearl Luen Chee Lai Kenny Lam Romain Lavoine Kurt Lawson Daniel Lee Jooyong Lee Yongmin Luke Lee Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Lilia Qiang Liao Rebecca Jane Lin Stephen Lunn Eldose Madott Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Nupur Mahadik Mallory Mahar Leonardo Baez Maldonado Tiffany Mazeau Will McCrate Nakia McGlynn Antonio Meazzini Miriam Melzi Manuel Valdez Mendia David B. Menkes Sarah Moore Andreas Muller Gautama Murcho Nick Naugle Jonathan Navarro Vinh Nguyen Kolton Nowaczynski Mike Ogun Alkan Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Pepe Orozco Sanjay Panchal Camil Planella Panisello Bekah H. Park James H. Park Cara Paul Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Abhishek Prasad Andrew Quan Maickel Quinet Daniel Raffel Miguel Ramos Matthew George Rampias Steffen Richter Roman Robbins Xavier Roig Gal Roiter Daniel Rubin Ronald Salting Samson John Sasaki Shusei Sasaya David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Jordan Schilling Manuela Schmidt Conor Schock Arnaud Servouze Rohit Sharma Yi-Kai Shieh Peter Sidoriak Uros Simic Aaron Singer Maciej Skoluba Geri Smith Ryan Smolarek Rambo Snyder Angie Young Ji Sohn Sharmishtha Sohoni Bradey Strong Bo Struye Daniel Sunwoo Richard Sur Sarah M. Sweeney Krisztian Szeibold Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Martin Tardif Jean-Yves Teillet Guillaume Thimus Matthew Thomas Wheeler Drew Tobin Shermaine Toh Stephen Viet Tran Ryan Trippensee Sam Tull Ryan Tulloch Gianni Vardanega Abel Vargas Tracey Vaz Anil Verma Wayne Vincenzi Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Yonghow Vong Oleksandr Vozniuk Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Jeff Wells Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Ian K.H. Woo Tyquane Wright Terry Wu Xiao Wu Genevieve Yee Helga Victoria Yeo Jin A. Yoon Teru Yoshida Mona Yuan Sergei Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Michael Zhang Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Patrick Witting Effects Animation Leads Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Reinhold Rittinger Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator David Cohan Effects Animators Tosin Akinwoye Tom Allen Charles Anderson Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Paulo Biajante Steve Blakey Dan Bodenstein Ryan Bowden Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Marcos Francos Dorr Todd Dufour Tim Fagan David Gary Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Diego Grimaldi Mark Hamilton Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth Eric Horton Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Ganesh Lakshmigandan Y.J. Lee Chih-Kai Liao Chia-Chun Lin James Little Franklin Londin Alex Manita Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Matthew Michael Benson Jaymie Joseph Miguel Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak German De Benito Panillo Stephen Paschke Christopher Puchta Geoffrey Reynaud Brian Ritz Christopher Dante Romano Toby Abraham Rosen Sean Rowe Aldo Scarella Zoran Stojanoski Akmal Sultanov Brian Sundman Miles Todorof Ferenc Ugrai Yuri Vieitas Jeff Wolverton Alvin Yap Travis Yohnke 2D Effects Animator Alex Redfish Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Brian Casper Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Jason Baldwin Corey C. Bolwyn Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Yuk Ting Chan Amandine Claude Rachel Criscolo Leticia Maycotte Diaz Barbara Ellison Enrique Campos Encinales Nick Evans Samuel Freynet-Morin Christian Hinz Mike Sungjoon Hong Rob House Walter F. Hyneman Sho Igarashi Daniel Jardin Katie Xiaoya Jin Leopoldo Juarez Janice Lew Christo Sandro Libaridian Benjamin Lopatin Jeff Martin Dylan Miller Lennon Montejo Meredith Moulton Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Maria Eugenia Gonzalez Sanchez Sneha Shukla Dulce Lou Velazquez Jeremy Villemaire Ting Wang Dan James Wrightsell Jinglong Wu Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Nori Kaneko Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Navid Dadgar Olivier Dubard Gizem Ersavas Josh Evans Mohd Faizal Cosmin Ghiga Jeremy Hoey Thomas Roland Johnson Slav Kravchenko Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Stephanie Pocklington M.J. Sarmiento Sigurlaug Lisa Sigurdardottir Will Weston Look Development Look Development Supervisor Kurt Judson Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Coordinator Robin Garcia Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Paula Bell Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Sandy Dong Sam Gebhardt Patricia Gomes David Guerra Hernandez Conrad Bowen Ho Susan Kornfeld Jessie Martel John McGee Hee-Chel Nam Hayyim Sanchez David Valdez Production Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Production Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Production Coordinator Holly Fung Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Zachary Connolly Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Xavier Angel Velazquez Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Development Group Head of Computer Graphics Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Pipeline Architects John Hood Cottalango Leon Orde Stevanoski Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Elliot Stewart Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Color Scientists Sean Cooper Michael Dolan Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Moti Cohen Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Yiotis Katsambas Lee Kerley Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Jeren Chen Xinling Chen Jeren Chen William Ching Sarah Cho Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Marc-Andre Davignon Shirley Di Scott Englert Mark Fickett Nick Fowler Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Daniela Hasenbring Junko V. Igarashi Pavel Jurkas Andrea K. Solis Laura Kasian Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Julie Langmann Umberto Lazzari Pascal Lecocq Calvin Lee Mike Lyons Buthaina Mahmoud Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Kenneth Nicol Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Daniel Paul Sheerin Jordon Phillips Harinder Preet Tehara David R. Gordon Dhasarath Ravindranath Aleksei Rusev James Salter Mathew Selby Daniel Paul Sheerin Geo Snelling Clifford Stein Nathan Strong Taisuke Tanimura Diego Tavares Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Melt Van Der Spuy Jean Ventura Jon Ware Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Pre-Production Technology Head of Pre-Production Technology Yiotis Katsambas Pre-Production Technology Support Tara Harris Umberto Lazzari Nathan Strong Leonardo Szew Production Management Marilyn Fausto Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Artist Management & Development Chantal Beck Bumgarner Sharon Berlin Greg Berridge Rojo Chad Hellmuth J.C. Cornwell Josh Di Carlo Camille Eden Rosie Galvin Sonia Gilmore Maribeth Glass Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Tiffany Herrington Adriana Jaroszewicz Jody Jessop Michelle Ledesma Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Catherine McQuaid Samantha N. Brown Samantha Ofole-Prince Oscar Peralta Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Ryan Pollreisz Steven Prawat Holly Price Judith Guzman Ramirez Sande Scoredos Jill Shane Butler Diane St. Clair Brian Steiner Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Steven Taylor Eve Thomas Camila Schmidt Tibaes Jillian Toohey Steven Vargas Barry Weiss Studio Infrastructure Carly Cook Carolyn Graham Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Gavin Matts Lindani Mokgweetsi Ceilidh Rideout Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Systems Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Michael Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Hector Ornelas Scott Parker Michael Trujillo Stephen Winters Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Hannah Armengol Nicholas Bali Robb Beggs Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Hector D. Barrera Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Alejandro Galindo Nicolas Gamba Jason Gray Stewart Hoffman Robert Humphreys Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Justin Lee Cal Man Taryn McDonnell Terence Mills Michael Paul Joshua Perez Alexander Prigarin Arundeep Singh Farnoosh Trujillo Angel Trujillo Michael Trujillo Dan Villarreal Nick Wagner Scott Williams Ken Williams Systems Coordinators Linda Cardenas Joshua Perez Production Support Rosa Behrens Camp Zachary Connolly Noel Eaton Chris Kessler Gordon R. Koch Philip Larson Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Derek Norn Andrea Lackey Pace Xavier Angel Velazquez Chris Wilson Leah Wouters Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Debbie Denise Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Ryan Pollreisz Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Barry Weiss Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Jennifer Dolce C.K. Horness Joe Monteleone Marcus Taylor Joe Thygesen First Assistant Editor Rich B. Dietl Second Assistant Editor David M. Poole Additional Editors David Ian Salter John Venzon Production Production Assistants Amy Lamprey Kimberly Mooney Senior Production Coordinator Charlie Desrochers Production Coordinator Ken Mu Track Reading Services by Slightly Off Track Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Al Nelson Steve Slanec Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Will Files Tom Myers Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Pete Horner Tom Johnson Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Kimberly Patrick Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Audio Engineers Leslie Ann Jones Chris Manning Audio Technicians Danny Caccavo Leff Lefferts Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Engineering Services Scott Levine Post Production Sound Accountant Renée Russo Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Sound Design Consultant Richard King Music Additional Music Composed by Ilan Eshkeri Mark Mothersbaugh Brian Tyler Music Conducted by Alan Silvestri Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Supervising Orchestrator Conrad Pope Orchestrators Pete Anthony Steve Bartek Frank Bennett Jean-Pascal Beintus Nicolas Charron Jane Cornish Jessica Dannheisser Brad Dechter Ricky Edwards Rick Giovinazzo Randy Kerber Julian Kershaw Andrew Kinney Kevin Kliesch Jon Kull Dave Metzger Sylvain Morizet Bill Newlin Cameron Patrick William Ross James Sale Nan Schwartz James Shearman David Slonaker Clifford J. Tasner Orchestra Conductors Alexandre Desplat Nick Glennie-Smith Music Editors Christopher Benstead Chris Brooks Tom Carlson Dominick Certo Peter Clarke Andrew Dorfman Jim Harrison Daryl Kell Barbara McDermott David Olson Joe Rand Tim Ryan Jim Weidman Kirsty Whalley Temp Music Editor John Warhurst Music Preparation Mark Graham Booker White Score Mixers Slamm Andrews Brad Haehnel Joel Iwataki Jake Jackson Frank Wolf Assistant Engineers Lawrence Anslow Fiona Cruickshank Matt Jones Josh Margolis John Prestage Paul Pritchard Jack Sugden Keith Ukrisna Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Sue Mallet Marc Stevens Gina Zimmitti Music Programmers Romain Allender Rupert Cross Xavier Forcioli Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Arrangers Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorders Jonathan Allen Daniel Brown Jake Jackson Richard King Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Vocals London Voices Recorded at Abbey Road Studios The Newman Scoring Stage Air Lyndhurst Studios Vocals Recorded at British Grove Studios Mixed at Remote Control Productions Sony Pictures Studios Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Songs "The Loud House Opening Theme" Written by Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell and Chris Savino Courtesy of Nickelodeon "The Loud House Ending Theme" Music by Freddy Horvath Lyrics by Chris Savino Courtesy of Nickelodeon Additional Pre-Production Coming soon! Additional Production Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Sony Music/Nick Records © 2020 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International, Inc. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON, THE LOUD HOUSE, and all related logos, titles, and characters are trademarks of and copyrighted by Viacom International, Inc. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. No animals were harmed during the making of this film. NO. 53344 Category:Credits Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons